Au bord du lac
by ginnylafurie
Summary: Le calmar géant avait été témoin de nombreuses scènes. Quelles soient restées gravées dans l'histoire ou dans le coeur d'une seule personne, elles avaient toutes la même importance. Celle qu'on voulait bien leur donner.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: ginnylafurie

**Titre :** Au bord du lac

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

**Résumé** : Le calmar géant avait été témoin de nombreuses scènes. Quelles soient restées gravées dans l'histoire ou dans le coeur d'une seule personne, elles avaient toutes la même importance. Celle qu'on voulait bien leur donner.

**Note** : Voici une nouvelle fic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Elle me tient beaucoup à coeur car pour moi tout est important dans Harry Potter, les grands évènements aussi bien que les détails; c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire passer. Et quel meilleur arrière plan que le lac? ;-)

* * *

Derrière eux, le lac, vaste étendue d'eau glacée. Devant eux, Poulard, future école de sorciers.

Les fondateurs observaient ce qui deviendrait sans aucun doute le travail de toute une vie.

- Ne devrions-nous pas prêter serment, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là ? demanda timidement la gentille Helga, brisant de ce fait le silence religieux qui régnait entre eux.

-A quoi bon, lui répondit Salazar, nous avons choisi d'être là, nul besoin de nous en rappeler la raison.

-Peut être dans quelques années, aurons nous tout simplement oublié ce que nous ressentons en ce moment même intervint sagement Rowena.

Godric, seul jusque là à n'avoir donné son avis, prit la parole.

-Je pense que Salazar a raison. Si nos cœurs sont inébranlables aujourd'hui, ils le seront aussi demain.

Il avait tort, mais ne le savait pas encore. Et il continua :

-Notre serment, nous l'avons fait au moment même où nous avons pris notre décision.

Poudlard compte sur nous, cela suffira à nous rappeler ce jour.

Sûr de ces paroles, sûr de leurs valeurs, de la décision de leurs cœurs, les quatre fondateurs se dirigèrent vers leurs école, emplis de confiance en l'avenir et en la magie.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Cette fois encore Lily s'était disputait avec James. Énième dispute et pourtant toujours le même motif.

La journée avait bien commencée, l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été l'une de celle qu'elle avait le mieux réussi, le temps était magnifique.

Le soleil se reflétait sur la large étendue grisâtre du lac et réchauffait quelque peu le vide glacée des profondeurs.

Et puis il y avait eu James – ou plutôt Potter. Potter, qu'elle haïssait. Après tout il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait, pourquoi l'aurait-elle appréciée ? Hein ? Pourquoi !? C'était lui qui s'en prenait à ceux qui ne faisaient pas le poids contre lui, enfin contre eux, un Potter n'est jamais seul. C'était lui qui lançait des sorts à tout va, afin que tout le monde sache qu'il en était capable. C'était à cause de lui si son meilleur ami se retournait contre elle ! Tout était de sa faute, quoi de plus normal que de haïr cette image qu'il renvoyait, de le haïr lui. Oui, quoi de plus normal… Alors pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ?

Pour la première fois après une dispute avec James, Lily pleura. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas des larmes de rage.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Un jeune homme, seul, est assis au bord d'un lac.

Il semble calme et serein mais en se rapprochant on peut percevoir la détermination dans son regard, l'acceptation aussi, et si on regardait encore mieux, peut être aurions nous vu de la peur. Mais ce n'est pas certain, il ne veut pas qu'on la voit alors il la cache. Et quand il ne peut plus la contenir, il s'isole, de tous.

Quoi de plus seul qu'un héros ?

La solitude, il ne la recherche pas, mais parfois, il n'a plus le choix.

Seulement, ce soir là, c'est plus dur que d'habitude.

Le jeune homme semble prêt à exploser, où peut être à sombrer, où à se noyer, qui sait ?

Il sort une baguette magique, que va-t-il faire ? Rien de dangereux espérons, le jeune homme semble attachant.

Il prononce un sort, mais nous sommes un peu loin pour l'entendre…Tiens, il sait invoquer son patronus, c'est une preuve de grande magie.

Le jeune homme semble un peu plus heureux. Nous ne saurons sans doute jamais quel souvenir heureux a pu être assez puissant pour créer un patronus corporel. Il ne semble pas en avoir beaucoup.

C'est un cerf, il galope jusqu'au milieu du lac puis stoppe, relève la tête, aux aguets.

Nous voyons alors un nouveau protagoniste intervenir. Une loutre argentée rejoint le cerf. Elle s'approche, d'abord hésitante, mais tellement sincère. Ils sont bientôt rejoints par un dernier arrivant.

Un petit chien, un terrier, maladroit sur le lac sans fond. Il semble s'arrêter arriver près des deux autres, peut être, nous ne sommes pas sûrs. En tout cas, il ne reculera pas, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Les trois patronus, ombre argenté au milieu du lac, offre un spectacle bien étrange.

Groupe hétérogène et pourtant si soudés.

Le jeune homme se lève enfin. Il n'est pas seul, cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'est plus.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Mimi flottait à quelques centimètres de la pelouse verdoyante du parc de Poudlard, presque invisible dans la clarté du soleil.

Plusieurs raisons peuvent vous faire paraître invisible aux yeux des autres, dans la lumière de l'après midi.

Mimi étant morte, elle n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'un simple fantôme, tout juste l'empreinte d'un vivant et les rayons du soleil avait tôt fait de la faire disparaître à la vue du monde des vivants.

Mais de son vivant, Mimi, par une après midi ensoleillé comme celle-ci, serait également passée inaperçue. Aucun problème de visibilité cette fois, juste que les autres avaient bien d'autres choses auxquelles s'intéressaient que Mimi geignarde.

Alors pour Mimi, morte ou vivante, c'était du pareil au même.

Seul Olive Hornby avait daignée remarquer sa présence à l'école : « Alors Mimi, encore en train de te plaindre », « Dis donc Mimi, encore un souci ? » et la dernière « Eh Mimi ! C'est des nouvelles lunettes ? Elles sont encore pires que celles d'avant. »

Peu importe qu'elle ait une enveloppe corporelle ou non, elle se vengerait et cette pimbêche allait regretter de s'être moquée d'elle.

Mais mademoiselle avait pris peur, elle a fait appelle aux hautes sphères pour la défendre, le ministère avait été sans appel, Mimi devait cesser « sa comédie ». Qui pouvait donc appeler comédie la vengeance de toute une vie de chagrin ?

Mimi avait donc décidé de revenir à sa première demeure. Elle hanterait le lieu qui l'avait vu mourir.

Pour que personne n'oublie la tragédie, pour que personne ne l'oublie.

Mimi prit une profond inspiration et laissa échapper une lamentation sonore et interminable, elle tourna, tourna dans les airs… et plongea tête la première dans le lac. De là, elle rejoindrait les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage.


	5. Chapter 5

Lui était un né-moldu, issu d'une famille modeste, loin de toute idée de noblesse.

Elle venait d'une famille de sang pur, une famille pour laquelle seule la pureté comptait.

Rien n'aurait pu les rapprocher, absolument rien. Mais qui serions-nous pour dicter leur conduite à deux adolescents ?

Pour le moment, tout deux était assis au bord du lac, ils observaient en silence ce qui semblaient représenter l'infini.

Lui était tout ce que sa famille à elle haïssait et elle était pour eux l'inconnu.

Mais tout cela, nul n'aurait pu le deviner en les observant, rien ne laissait paraître du langage muet par lequel il s'entretenait.

Un soupir

« Ce sera dur »

Un regard

« Je sais »

Une tête posée sur une épaule

« Tu me soutiendras ? »

Une main posée sur cette tête

« Bien sûr »

* * *

_Vous avez bien entendu devinez qu'il s'agissait d'Andromeda Black et de Ted Tonks. Ça se voit hein ? Rassurez moi…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci, merci et merci encore pour vos reviews. Si vous saviez comme ça fait plaisir… ;-)_

_

* * *

  
_

Hagrid assurait une fois de plus la traversée du lac de Poudlard. Trônant dans la première barque, il observait le visage des premières années. Certains paraissaient impatient, d'autres au bord de la panique mais tous sans exception avaient dans les yeux un éclair d'anxiété, un soupçon d'appréhension. L'inconnu les attendaient, sauraient-ils s'y retrouver ?

Hagrid, lui, n'était pas le moins du monde inquiet. Il avait été heureux à Poudlard, ils le seraient aussi.

Les barques flottaient doucement sur l'eau sombre du lac créant des ondulations imperceptibles dans l'obscurité qui recouvrait le parc. Elles se dirigeaient vers la plus grande école de magie d'Angleterre.

Et c'est avec une fierté sans nom qu'il annonça : « Au prochain tournant, vous apercevrez Poudlard »

Des souvenirs pleins la tête et le sourire aux lèvres, il attendit les « Aaaaah » émerveillés qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

* * *

_Parce que, au fond, on aurait tous voulu y passer par ces fichus barques !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour vos reviews, encore et toujours. Je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ça alors j'espère que vous aussi, ça vous fera sourire ^^ _

_

* * *

  
_

Ce matin-là, un petit groupe d'élèves était réuni devant le lac, chose très rare un dimanche matin et encore plus invraisemblable un matin d'hiver.

Surtout que les courageux – ou inconscients – qui se trouvaient là ne l'étaient pas pour faire du patin à glace sur le lac dont la fine couche de verglas le recouvrant était bien trop fragile pour tenter de s'aventurer à mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dessus.

Mais revenons-en à nos élèves frigorifiés. Le groupe était quelque peu disparate quoique très bien équilibré : trois Gryffondor, trois Serpentard. Fred, George, Olivier, Flint, Pucey, Bletchley.

Ils se fixaient tous avec un regard hargneux et une moue dégoutée. L'effet était quelque peu gâché par de violents frissons et des dents qui claquent mais l'idée était là.

Et pour être certain d'avoir bien fait passer le message, qui aurait pu être mot à mot : « Je te hais et je ferais tout pour te mener à ta perte », Dubois cracha un : « Maintenant qu'on est là, Flint, réglons nos compte » entrecoupé de claquements de dents.

- Je n'attend que ça répondit un Flint plein d'une rancœur remontant au dernier match. Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- C'est très simple ; un duel. Le premier à mourir perd et avoue par cela même sa supériorité à l'autre.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu… radical ? grogna un Flint agacé, ou frigorifié, les deux étaient vrai de toute façon.

- Au Quidditch, pas d'alternative. C'est la victoire ou la défaite.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Nous nous battrons. Pour le bien du plus noble des sport.

Flint se mit en position, tout en essayant de ne découvrir aucune parcelle de peau et de stopper ses tremblements qui pourraient être pris – à tord bien entendu – pour de la peur.

Dubois, lui, ne bougea pas.

- Et bien, t'attend quoi, tu voudrais peut être envoyé un de tes deux cognards fou à ta place.

- Du tout, nous attendons l'arbitre. D'ailleurs le voilà.

En effet, Lee Jordan se dirigeait sereinement vers eux.

- C'est injuste s'écria immédiatement Flint qui s'y connaissait parfaitement niveau injustice, sauf que d'habitude ce n'était pas lui la victime. C'est un Gryffondor, il va vous favoriser !

- Bien sûr que non, c'est l'arbitre des matches de Quidditch, il se devait donc d'arbitrer ce duel. Pour le bien du noble sport.

Dubois se mit ensuite en position, et le duel commença. Et du même coup, le commentaire du duel.

_Dubois, toujours aussi vif, lance le premier sort. Apparemment, il ne maîtrise toujours pas les sortilèges informulés car il vient de hurler « expelliarmus » à pleins poumons._

_Malheureusement, Flint n'est pas dépourvu de réflexe, ou plutôt d'instinct de survie, et il plonge sur le côté pour éviter le sort. Il roule dans la neige, tente de se relever, trébuche. Allez flint ! La deuxième fois sera la bonne !_

_Ah non, Dubois en a décidé autrement et il lance un « stupéfix » retentissant qui rate de peu ce pauvre Flint qui retombe tête la première dans la poudreuse._

_Tiens… Quels sont ces cris ? Mais oui ! Ce sont les encouragements de nos deux batteurs imbattables ! Ne les déçoit pas Dubois._

_Argh… Flint est plein de ruses et tandis que Dubois se ballonne comme une baleine, il en profite pour lui lancer un expelliarmus dans le ventre. C'est certes mieux que dans le dos mais ça n'a pas empêché Dubois de faire un vol plané et sa baguette d'atterrir trois mètres plus loin. _

_Comment va-t-il la récupérer ? Oh mon dieu ! Quel retournement de situation ! Il ne tente pas de la récupérer ! Il fonce comme un dératé sur Flint avec un hurlement de rage ! Et… Incroyable ! Flint prend la fuite ! Dubois parviendra-t-il à le rattraper ? Ce duel est vraiment inhabituel et plein de surprises !_

_Oh ! Et une surprise de plus ! Fred et George ne voulant pas être en reste ce sont mis à attaquer Pucey et Bletchley à l'aide de boules de neiges ensorcellées !_

_Mais ? Serait-ce un glapissement que nous venons d'entendre ? Pucey tente de démentir mais il reçoit au même moment une boule de neige dans sa bouche grande ouverte sous le coup de l'indignation._

_Mais revenons-en à Dubois qui court avec difficulté dans la neige. Il doit faire appel à toutes ses années d'entraînement pour mettre un pas devant l'autre. Cependant ses efforts payent et il rattrape progressivement Flint qui n'en mène pas large. Il arrivera à sa hauteur dans un instant…mais que fait-il ?...Dubois vient de sauter sur Flint comme un lion enragé ! Cette fois, ils sont deux à rouler dans la neige. Dubois tente de donner des coups de pieds et de poings ravageurs mais ils se contentent d'être rageurs et n'ont pas beaucoup d'effets…_

_ILS SONT TOMBES DANS LE LAC !! Il faut les aider ! Une pneumonie fait des ravages à cette période de l'année ! Les jumeaux vont-ils cesser leurs attaques pour venir en aide à leur capitaine ? Ils semblent hésiter… Ah ! Mais tout vas bien ! Il remonte tout seul ! Flint s'accroche à sa jambe espérant se faire tracter mais il est violemment repoussé d'un coup de pied. Dommage Flint, tu vas devoir te débrouiller…_

_Dommage les gars, voilà McGo, elle a pas l'air enchantée._

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?!? On n'entend des cris jusque dans la Grande Salle ! Mais… Vous êtes trempés !

- C'est de se faute répondirent Dubois et Flint dans une synchronisation parfaite.

- Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable ! Vous aurez tous une semaine de retenues ! Se battre comme des moldus ! C'est inadmissible, il y a d'autres façons de régler ses problèmes !

- Mais madame intervint Lee, ce n'était pas un combat de moldus ! C'était un combat pour l'honneur de nos maisons respectives.

Et Dubois de hurler avec émotions : « Pour le bien du noble sport !! »

On entendait au loin les cris d'approbation de Fred et George.

McGonagall ne saurait rester insensible à ses deux raisons…

* * *

_Ça change un peu de d'habitude. Beaucoup en fait. Enfin, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_

_A part ça._

_Petit coup de pub : J'écris une fic avec Severus Rogue qui s'intitule Post Scriptum. C'est l'histoire de Rogue qui laisse trainer n'importe où un parchemin retraçant ses pensées et qui va tomber, par un triste hasard, entre des mains malencontreuses, celles d'un Gryffondor. S'en suit alors une correspondance quelque peu houleuse… Severus Rogue interprète Severus Rogue (nan, sans blague ?) et moi le Gryffondor anonyme… Fin de la pub. Voilà, si ça vous tente, n'hésitez pas à allez lire !_


	8. Chapter 8

Luna avançait silencieusement dans le silence glacé qui recouvrait le parc ce matin-là.

Elle fit un détour devant les serres pour voir ce qui advenait de ce qu'elle y avait planté. Des plumes pour l'esprit, un de ses propres cheveux pour le corps, et pour l'âme, une goutte de sang. Il paraîtrait que si la magie opérait, un œuf de Ronflack Cornu sortirait de la terre, se liant à jamais à celui qui l'avait fait naître.

Ensuite, elle passa discrètement derrière la cabane de Hagrid pour souhaiter le bonjour au gnome avec qui elle avait sympathisé.

Après cela, elle envoya ses meilleures pensées positives vers le stade de Quidditch, pour soutenir son équipe.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la destination finale de ce rituel : le lac.

Elle s'agenouilla devant, si près qu'elle risquait de tomber puis pencha sa tête en avant. Dans cette position, elle montrait qu'elle était prête à plonger s'il le fallait.

Maintenant parfaitement installé, Luna commença à pousser des cris aigus qui sonnaient étrangement dans le parc vide.

Elle y mit toute sa volonté et toute son énergie pendant une demi-heure puis abandonna et se releva à regret pour aller déjeuner.

Apprendre le langage des êtres de l'eau en autodidacte n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu…


End file.
